


Before the Fall

by Anj_Waanj



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Casual dating, M/M, Not much plot, basically just word vomit, just Seungyoun and Seungwoo thingking, taking the relationship to the next level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anj_Waanj/pseuds/Anj_Waanj
Summary: Seungwoo and Seungyoun.Before they fall.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 11





	Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting this after much procrastination and writer's anxiety. this is my first fic, and i haven't written in a long while. basically just 700+ word vomit. i might regret posting this after 10 mins, but i'm throwing this baby out into the x1 au universe.  
i'm sorry please be kind...

Why does this happen? Yohan muses.  
You take a highly cerebral, intelligent man, assume that years of exposure in worldly pleasures have finally extinguished his bohemian appetites for adventure; witness him seemingly logical detour into the spiritual "road-not-taken" searching for what ultimately fulfills - sit back, mouth agape when you hear Seungwoo speak of HIM. Seungwoo has been casually dating Cho Seungyoun for a month now and its was very apparent that he was more than smitten with the man. 

They're meeting again tonight in the local restaurant near his office. As he steps inside, he saw him sitting by the bar. Seungyoun looks up and smiles, his eyes crinkle into little crescent moons. Seungwoo's heart lurches...

He is gorgeous. He is surrounded by men and women who flock to him in awe of his non-conventional ways.  
You would have thought he’d have learned by now that you mustn't hanker after what you cannot have. Or maybe they’re meant for each other? He would have to see.  
But he is fixated not on his body but on his mind and well…his eyes.

His eyes appraise him with curiosity and interest. Seungyoun cautiously examines him - wanting to touch him with his mind but feeling around him to estimate the shape of his character…the way a potter intuits the impending figure of a clay.

"How was your day?" Seungyoun casually asks.

Seungwoo is transfixed by his gaze - seeing beyond the eyes to the questions they pose. While the exchange of words pass civilly, the eyes speak a different language at a heightened pace. He wants to peel his person - layer by layer - anticipating every moment with exquisite pleasure.  
There are heights of intimacy that orgasms cannot reach, he believes. Talking far into the night as two uncover each other without touching is the ultimate pleasure.

"It just got better" Seungwoo gazed into his eyes, smiling as he sips his drink.

Seungyoun likes talking to him, testing, testing how far will he go? How much of the undiluted me can he take? How soon before he airs a rejection? How far will he go?

Will I be able to stop, Seungwoo ponders.  
The question does not bother him Life is a continuum. No experience curtailed - nothing passed up. Liberties aside, the greatest element to him being single is the excitement of the indeterminateness of his romantic life. He's excited by what could be. Ordinary spaces buzz with possibilities. The most banal encounter is loaded with the opportunity to be exciting.

Him being single for so long is partly a product of circumstance and partly a consequence of free will. But he's ready now. 

He knows he can't escape it any longer. He's gathered enough courage to accept love in all its pain and glory, to face it in all its rawness and entirety. 

So it is left to Seungyoun. He wants a fellow traveler, a soul mate, a man to love. Can that be so bad? 

Seungyoun wants to make himself known to him. He isn’t sure he knows all that self is or wants. But he wants to be known by him.  
He is honest and he likes that. Can he be equally honest, he wonders. When the stripping of trappings occurs, there lies beauty and danger. One can only love what one knows.  
He half imagines that when Seungwoo gets to know him, the spell will be broken. And he will tiptoe around the fragments of his pretty poem and awaken to sobering daylight. 

Truth be told, it’s starting to get tiring. To be always on your guard; keeping your walls up just to protect yourself from getting hurt again. Since when have I become a coward? Before, I used to dare love, and now I’m creeping in its fragile walls careful not to let the dam break. But is life ever so neat or trances so tenuous?  
He doesn’t know. he’ll let the road unfold. So says he. 

"Would you like to take this somewhere then?" Seungyoun asks softly, eyes sparkling.

And Seungwoo, the eager, patient, bystander, waits to walk the road with him. Childlike and daring. It reminds him of when he was younger, watching cheap backyard fireworks. The most exciting part was always in the waiting, in the instant just before the bang. 

"Yes." Seungwoo answered. Determined. Unwavering.

Seungwoo and Seungyoun.  
Before they fall.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry again, shout at me on twit if you're not hating on me too much, let's be moots? @Snoopyoun1


End file.
